


For Good Luck- Starprince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, shinystarprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Star's leaving, and I'm worried.





	For Good Luck- Starprince

He was leaving, and I was afraid. He wouldn’t be gone too long, just to fly around town and get out of my small room for the first time in days.

Seekers couldn’t be trapped inside as long as he had. If I hadn’t been with him, he would’ve gone crazy.

“Don’t worry, sweetspark, I’ll be right here when you’re back from school,” he purred, holding my hand gently. I looked at him in his deep red optics, “I just… I’m imagining the worst, Star.. I- what if…”

He sighed, “I will be careful. I’ll have my com on the whole time if you need anything. I’m just going out to stretch the ol’ wings.” He fluttered them in response.

I looked down at my feet as they hung off the bed, “You made sure your tracker is off?” I knew he had checked. I made sure of it like five times the night before.

He sighed, “Love, no one will come for me. The war is over, and all the Decepticons believe I’m gone for good. The humans will only see me as a military jet, as embarassing as that is…”

I giggled softly, but quickly frowned again. What if he didn’t come back? Because something happened? Because he didn’t want to…? What if, what if, what if…

“Hey,” he held up my chin with a long digit, forcing me to look at him. “Stop thinking for a nanosecond.” I smiled softly and painfully.

“I’ll be right here when you get back. I’ll even fly you home if you com me. I promise.” His red optics burned with love into my small frame. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, “Cross your spark..?”

He traced an X over his scratched-out insignia, “Cross my spark.”

I leaned into him and he hugged me, “I’ll be back soon. Now, give me a kiss for good luck.”

I smiled, looking up at him. He leaned down, hunching far down because I’m so short (ughh). Our eyes lidded, and he pressed face against mine. Soft skin met his smooth metal, and I melted into it. He smiled softly into the kiss, and pulled away too soon.

“…Can you pick me up later? From school?” I asked, eyes half closed and cheeks pink.

He chuckled, “Of course.“


End file.
